Daniel West
credits to sol for table and personality ______ DANIEL ______ ______ SYNOPSIS ______ ______ DESCRIPTION ______ Daniel is a slim and tall male. He has thick, light brown hair which is short and straight. Daniel has dark brown eyes and he occasionally will wear glasses. He's got generally pale skin although it can get tanner in the summer. Daniel stands at the height of 6'1 and he weighs about 154 pounds. He is generally muscular because he works out fairly often and can run pretty fast. He can usually be seen wearing casual clothes consisting of, sweats, khakis, t-shirts and sweatshirts. Daniel has a hat that he wears sometimes but rarely. ______ FACTS ______ Daniel loves spicy food. Daniel has two golden retrievers, Woof and Anakin. Daniel has anxiety. Daniel is good at hockey but doesn't play. Daniel has a fear of birds. Daniel can play guitar. Daniel is an Aries. Daniel doesn't like pasta, he doesn't eat it at all. ______ PERSONALITY ______ Daniel is a gleeful male who is visionary, easily pleasable and harmlessly sarcastic. He follows through with the plans he makes and works hard to achieve the goals he sets. He tends to overreach himself, though, and gets a bit careless in doing so. ______ RELATIONS ______ Name - Relation - Notes Summer - New Friend - She's pretty nice, she's got horses. Elara - New Friend - She is nice, we went to Subway together. Amanda - Friend - She is hilarious and fun to hang with. ______ BACKSTORY ______ Daniel was born in Vancouver, Canada. He had one older brother, Carson, named after his father. Daniel was a bit of a violent kid, often getting into fights but this was when he was young. When he was around 2 his little brother, Michael was born. Daniel loved being an older brother, taking care of Mike. He started playing hockey like every other kid living in Canada, he wasn't the best but he got pretty good. Daniel also played football and enjoyed it more than hockey, focusing on it more. Daniel got a little golden retriever puppy for his 4th birthday, he named him Woof and would take care of him everyday, he walked him, played with him for hours, fed him. A year later his little brother, Andrew, was born. Daniel started to notice that his father wasn't around very much anymore, his mom told him it's because he had to work extra time to pay for the house. Daniel kind of understood, he knew the house was getting crowded with 4 kids. Things were fine until 6 years later when his little brother, Alex, was born. His parents were rarely there and Carson was forced to watch all his siblings. The house was crowded, all the boys living in the same room. It wasn't until his 13th birthday when Daniel found out his dad had cancer. There was about a 2% chance of him surviving and he was devastated, the family struggled to pay for the hospital bills and had to move into an apartment. His dad passed away and the whole family was crushed. Daniel's mom started dating a guy a few months after and Daniel despised him. He hates the fact his mom had moved on so quickly and would often start verbal fights with the guy. A year later his mother got married to the same guy, Daniel was heartbroken and sat through the wedding without a word. His mother has another child, Tessa, with this guy and that was around the time he got a job offer in Lakewood. Daniel was furious that they had to move out of the country AND with that guy. They moved a few months later and that's where Daniel is for now. ______ GALLERY ______ Screen Shot 2018-01-14 at 11.15.48 PM.png i2.gif 73372425ad9a3da072affc47ecab1907--girl-vans-francisco-lachowski-young.jpg ny.jpg Screen Shot 2018-01-13 at 8.05.06 PM.png tumblr_me1fr46peh1rw6w28o1_500.png Category:Characters